


Settle down for the Day

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Character Mentions, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky spends an afternoon down in Tony's lab with Tony, Natasha and a sleeping Bruce before Steve comes back home after walking the dog.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Barnes, wake up Barnes I want to poke at your arm.” Tony starts to literally poke at Bucky’s arm, the flesh one, as Bucky lays sprawled across one of Stark's work benches. They had an odd friendship, Bucky and Tony.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle down for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as being in the same universe as [When Did You Get Good with Kids?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347642/) but you don't have to have read it to know what's going on.
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out.
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any :)

“Barnes, wake up Barnes I want to poke at your arm.” Tony starts to literally poke at Bucky’s arm, the flesh one, as Bucky lays sprawled across one of Stark's work benches. They had an odd friendship, Bucky and Tony. Tony understood about Bucky being a prisoner of war, if not fully then at least partly. And after a few tense months there had been a blowout between them that ended in a small fistfight and then Tony getting black out drunk while they didn’t cry over booze and talked it all out.

_“Look!” Stark had slurred, curled into himself uncomfortably against one of the walls, knees against the wall while he took gulps from a bottle. “I read your damn file, you killed my fucking parents and that wasn’t…” He hiccups, glaring “Cool. It was horrible actually. There was a car crash, and a fire. And many horrible things. You did a lot of horrible things.” He stops himself. Bucky had just watched, cross legged and bleeding. Stark wasn’t in any better shape, they hadn’t bothered to clean up after the fight._

_“However.” He unfurls, head resting on the cold wall. “You weren’t.” He waves his hand “you. And, I looked at my files too. I probably had something to do with your arm. There was a project a few years ago, one my good ole dad started. To do with the shit that you got put through. We may have funded half of it unknowingly. At least, the continuation I had a part in did. So, it’s kind of, you got me, I got you back. We’re even.”_

_Bucky had nodded, staring down at his hands, one flesh and one metal. And had tried not to cry. He guessed it was fair. Dead parents for a dead soul. At least he had gotten him back. Stark couldn’t get his parents back._  
  
“So we’re cool?” He asks, and Stark laughs. It’s loud and bitter in the echoing room and Bucky joins in.  
  
“Yeah, we’re cool.”

Bucky had been resting quietly, not asleep but lulled into security within the workshops walls. It was just him and Tony who were awake, and Tony had been keeping up a quiet litany of what he was doing and occasionally a squawk of pain if he stubbed his toe or accidentally trapped his finger. Dum-E was humming around, with U hitting him every now and then but they weren’t really working, just dawdling around while a few ‘robot babies’ ran after them. Bumping into things and making a nuisance of themselves. ‘Not-Baymax’ (the small robot with wheels and no arms who had once or twice bought up a drink of coffee from Stark's workshop when Bucky was feeling low) was bustling around Bucky’s feet beeping happily whenever Bucky pet its square body.

“Fuck off Stark.” Bucky just swats at him “You’ve already had a look at it before. No more for today.” He yawns widely, shuffling his back to get comfortable.

“Please” Tony whines, making Bucky look at his pouty face “I just want to see if we can add a grappling hook or something please.”

“No.”

“But Bucky-“

“No, don’t make me wake Bruce to get you off my back.” He sits up on his elbows as both men look over to the sleeping scientist who had curled around himself on one of the many bean bags all bundled in the corner in Starks lab. He’d been awake all night, so they were letting him sleep while they kept an eye on his experiments, jotting down things every hour to keep up with his extremely regimented and ‘serious’ plan.

“Yes, alright okay. You want a drink?”

“Aren’t we meant to be watching Bruce’s mold?”

“We can do that and drink Buckaroo, it’s not something that’s likely to explode. Now come on.” Tony coaxes Bucky until the man is sat at on a different table, but he’s sitting up this time and Tony had put a bottle of vodka in his hand. He couldn’t get drunk anymore, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

“Now, do you want me to explain my next attempt at animal re-animation?” Tony doesn’t wait, he just launches into an explanation as Bucky listens, swigging occasionally and adding his two cents whenever he thought Tony would go too far.

“You’ve been watching Frankenweenie again haven’t you?” Questioning he brings the bottle up to his lips, raising his eyebrows and waiting until Tony nods. He’s not even sheepish about it.

“What is it with you and taking children’s films for inspiration?” Bucky asks, but he doesn’t get an answer as they’re interrupted.

“’Sup nerds, you drinking this early already?” Natasha walks in, surprising nobody by hopping up next to Bucky and taking the bottle from him, taking her own slug of the drink.

“Course we are Red, you too apparently.” Tony leans back on his chair, making it creak. “Don’t give any of my robots booze this time Romanoff. I’ll have your head!”

“If you could catch me. And I deny all and any knowledge of that incident.”

“We have it on camera Romanoff!”

“I deny all and any knowledge.”

“All right children settle down.” Bucky chides, but he’s smiling. “Bruce is asleep and we don’t want to wake him.”

“True, now shut up you two.” Tony smirks, and gets small tools thrown at him, anything within arm’s reach.

“Watch it!” He squawks, leaving Bucky and Natasha to collapse against each other giggling.

“Have you heard anything from Thor? I was supposed to be checking in with Jane-“

“You check in with Jane?” Tony teases, with Natasha just rolling her eyes back.

“Yes, there’s a ladies weekend planned with me, her, Darcy, Pepper and possibly Maria and Sharon if they can get away.”

“A ladies weekend?” Tony’s leaning forwards, waggling his eyebrows suggestively while Bucky swats at him.

“To get a break from all of you.”

“That’s not nice Red.”

“When I have been nice?”

“Last week when you made me cookies, the other day when you walked Bagel for us. When you helped Sam and I convince Steve to get a therapist. When you talked Sam down off his ledge yesterday.” Bucky lists, ticking them off on his fingers.

“I meant to Stark.”

“When you cleaned the gym for him, when you helped him train. Getting those files for him-“

“You know what Barnes!” She hides behind one hand, taking the bottle back to take a drink from.

“Are we embarrassing Nat? Because I have so many stories!” Clint pops his head down from the vent, grinning manically. “I only caught the last of that conversation what are we doing. Actually never mind, have you seen Sam. We’re going to go out and do bird business.”

“When you say it like that it sounds shady as shit!” The elevator opens and Sam walks out before waiting by the still open doors. “Come on Barton, we’ve got shit to do.” Bucky twists around and watches as Clint drops down, sashaying over to the elevator and blowing kisses as he goes, linking with Sam as they walk out.

“Jarvis.” He questions “How does everybody seem to have impeccable timing?”

“Most of you are spies Mr Barnes. And you all like making a large entrance.”

“Very true.” Bucky nods before going back to the conversation.

“So,” Tony leans forwards, taking the bottle from his hands to drink from before handing it to Natasha “I heard something interesting last night.”

“What?” Bucky questions, the implications in Tony’s tone not sounding great.

“Something that shouldn’t pass through nearly sound proofed walls.” He winks and Bucky catches in.

“You aren’t the only one to hear us fuck Tony. Think about poor Natasha and Sam when we all shared that tiny house for a few months.”

“Yeah” Natasha shivers in remembrance, throwing another large mouthful of vodka back. “That was gross.” Tony snorts at them, leaning back again.

“I’m just saying-“

“No, you’re just asking.”

“Well, yeah I’m asking. You guys were at it for a long time.”

“Why are you so interested in my sex life Stark?” He shifts again, crossing his legs and resting one of them on Natasha. She just pats his thigh absently.

“If I’m being quite honest it’s just because I’m a nosey shit.” Tony puts it bluntly and Natasha nods.

“Same actually.”

“You’re both perverts.”

“We just wanna hear about your amazing sex. Nothing wrong with that. I know people who talk about it all the time. They brag about it.” Natasha salutes him with the bottle “And you sound as if you should be bragging about it.”

“You’re both gross... What do you want to know?” He relents. Stark would forget, his alcohol intake had been climbing steadily while Natasha knew everything really anyway. She just liked fucking with him.

A timer goes off, and guiltily Bucky is the one to make his way over to Banners project, they had forgotten to do it the last hour. His back to the room, he motions for questions to be asked as he takes down the data. Tony starts humming loudly, tapping around with whatever he has in his hand (a pen? Screw driver?) While Bucky picks up Natasha tapping away on her phone. Nails clacking on the screen. A habit she liked to do when she wasn’t being stealthy.

“Who’s louder?” Tony calls in between tunes.

“Depends on what we’re doing.”

“Who tops more?” Natasha this time.

“Him.” There’s a wolf whistle from her. Although the robots had tried to start humming too so everywhere was a bit loud and chaotic.

“And are you wanting me to fuck you tonight or?” He sees bagel first, snuffling at his feet while he finishes up the data. The voice being so close is a little bit of a shock though as Steve crowds against him, nuzzling at his ear. “Hey sweetheart. Have a nice day with Tony?” Bucky feels strong arms around his waist so he pulls his boyfriends hands to his stomach, resting his own hands there and resting his head to kiss Steve.

“He’s asking about or sex lives again. Also he’s trying to install a grappling hook in my arm.” Steve chuckles, kissing his temple before pulling away so that Bucky can turn around in his arms “Also I’m helping keep track of Bruce’s experiment. Don’t wake him he’s asleep.”

“It won’t be me that’s waking him.” Bucky looks over and sighs, the robots had started poking at him, beeping and humming until he got up.

“We tried so hard,” Bucky leans his head against Steve’s chest before reaching down to pet Bagel who wagged his tail happily.

They shuffle away to let Bruce go back to the task at hand.

“We’re going up.” Bucky tells both Tony and Natasha who pout but nod, looking at each other and then back at Steve and Bucky with matching shit eating grins.

“Have fun you two” Natasha waves, wiggling her fingers as Steve, Bucky and Bagel make for the elevator. Steve turns around, winking sleazily back.

“Oh we will.” Steve chuckles, and the lift door closes on them. Bucky grabs Steve’s hand, looking up at him.

“You wanna go watch Up again in our pyjamas and cry with me?”

“Totally” Steve answers, leaning down to kiss him. Bagel jumps up at them, breaking them apart to get some attention.

“Yeah you too you silly pup.” Bucky runs a hand over the dog’s ears and leans down to kiss his head. He straightens up and leans into Steve who leans right back. They share another smile, before getting ready to settle down for the day.


End file.
